


Chain of Command

by ddagent



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominance, F/M, Pegging, Philinda Smut Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The text read: “Thirty minutes. Naked, hands above your head. Get the lube ready.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Command

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> For the Philinda Smut Challenge, and to the anon who wanted Melinda topping Phil. Hope you enjoy this!

He got the text in the middle of an evening briefing; his phone vibrating in his pocket as Simmons discussed the issues they were having without SHIELD’s incredible resources. Phil subtly slid the phone out of his pocket, flicking through the screens until he got to the message he’d received. 

 

_Thirty minutes. Naked, hands above your head. Get the lube ready._

 

Phil swallowed, trying to calmly slip his phone back into his pocket without giving away the contents of the message. But already he could feel his cock starting to stir. Soon he would be no good to anyone, certainly not in a position to make any decisions. So Phil let the meeting out early, cutting Simmons off mid-sentence so he could clear the room in an orderly fashion. As soon as they were gone, so was he. 

 

He hurried from his office down through the small corridor that led to his room, making sure all the security protocols were in place as he went. Only one other person had the codes, and thankfully she was the one who had sent the text. As soon as he threw himself through the door, Phil was stripping out of his suit. Trousers, boxers, shirt, vest, tie: all went in a flash, folded into a neat pile and stacked away. He got the lube out from the desk, placing it fondly on the bedside table.

 

Then he lay. Waiting. 

 

Twenty eight minutes after Phil had received the text, he heard the outer door open, the sound of fingers punching a keypad. Twenty nine minutes after the text he heard the sound of footsteps through the hall. Thirty minutes and his door swung open.

 

Melinda May was hot, sweaty, her hair loose in a ponytail and resting off her shoulders. She’d just come back from a training session with Skye and, quite frankly, had never looked sexier. As she stripped off her vest, revealing the bare breasts underneath, Phil realised he would have to recant that statement. Melinda May was always sexy. Especially looking so dominant whilst half naked.   

 

“Simmons said you cut the meeting short.” Her thumbs slipped inside her pants, pushing them down her legs. She kicked them to the side, not caring where they ended up. “I appreciate you being on time, Phil, and you being ready straight away. I don’t like having to wait.”

 

Her panties were the last to go, tossed to his floor where no doubt they would get lost like her last pair. Melinda sauntered over to the bedside table, admiring the bottle of lube he’d left there. “Are you sure you still want this? I have no objections to riding you until we both come.” 

 

“ _I want this,_ Melinda.” She threw him a look, a powerful glare that would wilt the balls off any man. Instead it just made his tighten. In-charge Melinda May _did_ things to him. “I’m so sorry for the slip, _Agent May_. I just want you so much.” 

 

The glare melted into a smile that she would no doubt later deny. But he’d seen it all the same. “Let’s get you ready.” 

 

They’d discussed this scenario in bed one night, too hyped up to sleep and both of them in a surprisingly docile mood. They’d discussed fantasies, moments between them that they’d wished they’d taken. Bashful and a little too pink, Phil had described one of his favourite fantasies of Melinda. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he’d been afraid she would balk. Instead, he was simply the luckiest man alive.

 

Phil felt two hands tilt his hips, lifting his body so Melinda had a better grip of his ass. He sucked in a breath as he felt the cold lube meet his skin. That turned into a slow, unyielding groan as he felt one of Melinda’s fingers push inside him. She was slow, taking her time to work him open. Phil dug his fingers into the pillow cases, trying to breathe steadily. As Melinda crooked her finger and hit his prostate, all thoughts of calm, steady breathing were forgotten. 

 

“Dammit, Melinda, that feels so good.” 

 

He should have been punished for forgetting to refer to her as Agent May, but instead he was rewarded by another finger. The pleasure prickling through his limbs was intense, and Phil had to fight to keep his eyes open so he could watch every second. His lover lorded over him; grinning with every groan, smirking at every sigh. Phil wondered if this was making her wet, seeing him completely at her mercy. He knew he was getting harder with every passing moment.

 

“Phil, I have a small plug for you.” Melinda rubbed his thigh, easing away any tension so he didn’t tighten up again. “I want to keep you open whilst I get myself ready. Tap on the bed if it’s too much.” 

 

He nodded, watching almost gleefully as Melinda spread the lube along the tip of the plug. His eyes were transfixed on Melinda’s hand; groaning as he felt the plug press against his hole. It was a tight fit, but he managed to take it. Phil sighed contently, relaxing against his sheets at how  _good_ it felt to be filled up like this. He hoped it was how Melinda felt when he was inside her. 

 

“How do you feel, Phil?” Melinda asked, sliding a hand up to stroke his chest. 

 

“ _Amazing._ God, I feel so _good_.” He wanted to lift his hand from the pillow, rest it against her cheek. But he followed orders like a good soldier. “I can’t wait to feel you inside me. Will it be soon, Agent May?”

 

Her thumb brushed his bottom lip. “Soon, Phil. Soon. You want to watch me?” 

 

His head bounced off the pillow, his hips twisting as best he could to watch his lover. Standing from his bed, Melinda walked to the other side of his room. Their box rested in plain view, the lock unlatched. Phil watched as she took out the harness, her tongue wetting her top lip as she raised it high. 

 

“Are you wet, Agent May?” 

 

Throwing a knowing look over her shoulder, Melinda just smiled. “Maybe after I’m through with you, Phil, you’ll get to find out.” 

 

Melinda slipped on the harness, the dildo bobbing in front of her. Last week, when they’d first discussed this, he’d spent a good hour swallowing every inch until he knew it just as well as his own cock. A groan reverberated in his throat as Melinda climbed back onto the bed, the dildo pressing against his own hard cock. 

 

“Be patient, Phil. You’ll get it eventually.” 

 

Licking her lips again, Melinda squirted some lube into her hand before grasping the dildo. She slicked it well, the silicon glistening in the light. Much like his own weeping cock. Phil held his breath as he felt Melinda slowly remove the plug, managing to hit that spot on the way out. It was her fingers first, lubing him up good and ready. Then her cock; pressing deep inside him as far as he could take. 

 

She spread his legs wide, holding them open so she could have a better grip as she eased herself out of him. Phil’s breathing was shallow, on a knife edge, waiting to moan as she slammed back inside his body. Melinda continued teasing him, rolling her hips and altering just how hard she thrust inside him. 

 

“You look good, Phil; _sexy_ when you’relike this.” She ran her hands along his thighs. “You’ve been good, done everything I’ve asked. I suppose you want me to fuck you hard now. That’s what you want, isn’t it Phil?”

 

His eyes were glassy as he nodded his assent. _“_ Fuck me, Agent May. Take me, use me, just please  _fuck_ me.”

 

Using his thighs as leverage, Melinda began a pounding rhythm into his body. She didn’t let up, just mercilessly fucked him like he wanted. She looked incredible, like a goddess. A new sheen of sweat covered her body, her ponytail bouncing against her back. Her breasts moved up and down, nipples tight and begging to be sucked. The dildo moving in and out was a huge turn on: knowing it was  _she_ who was fucking him,  _she_ who was taking everything he had to give. He wanted to give her everything.

 

“ _Melinda..._ ”

 

“Touch yourself, Phil. Make yourself come.” 

 

His hands immediately pulled away from their imaginary restraints and attended to his pulsing cock. It didn’t take any more than a few jerks for him to be coming over his stomach, his orgasm lasting longer than usual as Melinda pressed against that spot inside of him. As the pleasure ebbed away, Melinda finally pulled out of him. He felt the loss of her presence immediately.

 

“Thank you, Melinda. I can’t thank you enough.” 

 

“It wasn’t exactly a hardship. You know I enjoy being on top.” His lover smiled as she removed the harness before joining him in bed. She smeared her finger in the cum sticking to his chest, smiling at the mess he’d made. “I’m really glad you enjoyed it. Maybe we can do it again sometime. Personally, I’d like to take you over your desk and spank you.” 

 

Phil felt a thrill run through him. So far they’d kept their extracurricular activities to his bedroom, lest Skye or Simmons or  _Hunter_ wandered in. But the thought of being pressed against the wood of his desk, spread out for Melinda’s hand and fingers, was already reigniting the embers of his last orgasm. 

 

“Well, we _do_ have an early morning meeting tomorrow...”

 

Laughing, Melinda finally pulled him in for a kiss. He would do anything she asked, even give her the world, for a kiss. Phil was a very lucky man that those came so freely. 


End file.
